Dispuesto a todo por amor
by WFA Tsurue
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por conocer a esa persona que tanto deseas? ¿Tanto? xDDD Bueno, Ren quiere conocer a Horo, y lo hace de una manera muy extraña ;)... YAOI, UA [HoroxRen]


**Florchi:**_-Hola!!!!!!!! Sí, ya sé lo que me van a decir…. ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto y no estoy terminando mi otro fic? Pues… se me ocurrió y ya!_!!

**Dark Florchi:** _-Si, si, si…. Deja de perder tiempo y comienza de una vez._

**Florchi:** � -_Ah, sí! Les presento a mi lado oscuro, ella me acompañará durante el trascurso de este fic._

**Dark Florchi: **-……………………

**Florchi:** o.o _-¿Qué pasa?_

**Dark Florchi:** . -_Yo no quiero estar aquí!!!!!!!!!!! _ToT

**Florchi:** Ô.o -_Emmm, jejje, si, como digas….. Bueno…. Solo les voy a hacer una advertencia sobre el fic:_

**ADVERTENCIA:**_Este fic es **YAOI**, **UA**(universo alterno), tiene un poco de **Ooc** (Out of character) ya que Horo va a tener una actitud más bien madura, después de todo ya es adulto. Y futuro **LEMON**._

**Dark Florchi:** _-¿Eso es todo?_

**Florchi: **_-Sí, pero antes… las dedicatorias:_

PARA MI NUEVA FAMILIA VIRTUAL:

_-Shin  
_

_-Angel_

_-Tiz_

_-Diego_

_-May_

_-Hika_

_-Polin_

_-Poly_

_-Lupina_

_-Jessy_

_-Oro_

_-Zei_

_-y todos los demás a los que todavía no conozco n-nUu_

Y PARA MI AMIGA:

_-Ann Saotomo_

**Florchi:** -_Bueno, ahora sí, el fic:_

* * *

**Dispuesto a todo por amor**

_Capítulo 1: ¿Accidente?_

**

* * *

POV de Ren**

Todos los días era lo mismo. Levantarme temprano, darme una ducha y salir a la calle… para verlo pasar. No sabía porque, solo supe desde el momento en que lo vi, que necesitaría verlo una vez más. Pero esa "vez más" se convirtió en "otra vez más", y "otra vez más", hasta que se convirtió en una rutina, una necesidad, una obsesión.

Y aquí estaba otra vez… esperándolo. Solo faltaban 5 minutos para que cruzara la avenida principal en su BMW negro. Me puse a pensar en él. Lo sabía casi todo: quien era su familia, cual era su nombre, a que hora entraba o salía del trabajo…

Pero nunca había hablado con él. Necesitaba oír su voz, necesitaba que él me viera. Y finalmente lo decidí. Sí, sabía que era algo muy drástico, pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Lo vi acercándose. Era el único auto que se asomaba en la avenida. Tenía luz verde, podía pasar. Pero… esta vez…, no.

Tomé el diario que había comprado entre mis manos, y fingí leerlo. "Distraídamente" crucé la calle. El auto se acercaba. Oí el ruido del freno, sin embargo, el auto llegó a impactarme, levemente, nada grave, pero lo suficiente para hacerme renguear por el resto del día.

Él bajó del auto rápidamente y se arrodilló a mi lado. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Veía sus ojos negros brillando en aparente miedo y sus cabellos azules mecerse con el viento. Era hermoso. De repente, me habló.

_-¿Estás bien? _–me preguntó, estaba nervioso, lo noté fácilmente por su piel ahora pálida y el leve temblar de sus manos y voz.

_-Si –_le respondí-_ Discúlpame, no te vi venir _–una pequeña mentirita que me ayudaría con mis planes.

_-No te preocupes por eso _–me dijo. Solo podía mirar el moviendo de sus labios y desear que estuvieran sobre los míos. Pero todavía no. Tenía que tener paciencia- _¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital?_

_-No, estoy bien_

_-¿Seguro?_ –la duda apareció en su rostro. Era REALMENTE hermoso.

_-Si, solo…_-bien, aquí comenzaba mi plan- _¿podrías llevarme a mi apartamento?_

* * *

**POV de Horo**

Estaba al lado de este joven. No parecía herido, pero de todas formas me sentí culpable. Ya lo había visto antes. Siempre que pasaba por este lugar él estaba en la esquina. Supuse que nuestras rutinas laborales concordaban en horario.

Me permití examinar al joven. Parecía ser menor que yo, pero seguramente se debía a su contextura física. Sus ojos eran dorados y brillantes, no pude evitar pensar que se asemejaban a dos estrellas caídas del cielo. Me sentí ridículo al pensar eso, así que me concentré nuevamente en él. Sus facciones eran delicadas, pero sus expresiones eran las de una fiera. Su cabello violeta también me llamo la atención, pero no me sorprendía tanto, después de todo, el mío propio pelo era azul.

Me pidió que lo lleve a su apartamento. No sospeché nada raro, lo llevaría, lo acompañaría adentro y, tras asegurarme de que estuviera bien, me iría. Pero nunca imaginé lo que iba suceder allí.

Lo ayudé a subirse a mi auto y seguí sus instrucciones para llegar al apartamento. Realmente era muy bonito. Me pidió que lo ayudara a subir, y así lo hice.

Una vez dentro, él se sentó en un sofá negro que había en la sala. Sentí un olor exquisito: comida. La verdad era que no había desayunado y me moría de hambre. El oji-dorado me miró, pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba porque me dijo:

_-¿Gustarías comer algo?_

_-No, gracias, no quisiera molestarte_ –en parte era verdad…

_-No es molestia. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte tu ayuda_ –bueno, no podía decirle que no a eso, ¿o sí?

Con dificultad vi al chico dirigirse a la cocina. Volvió con dos platos, dos pares de palillos chinos y dos copas. Nuevamente ingresó en la cocina para, esta vez, traer una fuente que olía exquisito y una botella de vino tinto en una mano.

Me sirvió lo que reconocí como arroz con curry y sushi. Descorchó el vino y me sirvió en la fina copa de cristal. Tomé los palillos entre mis dedos y probé la comida. Deliciosa, era realmente deliciosa. El joven me miraba comer, pero aún no había probado nada. Esto me incomodó y decidí entablar una conversación con él.

_-Perdona…_ -su atención ya estaba puesta en mí hace rato, así que no tuve que esperar para proseguir-_ Todavía no sé tu nombre…_ -pareció sorprenderse por mi comentario, pero respondió de inmediato.

_-Tienes razón, disculpa mis modales_ –dijo con un aire… ¿divertido?- _Mi nombre es Ren, Ren Tao_ –tendió su mano hacia mi, en señal de saludo-_ Y tu eres…_

_-Horokeu Usui _–completé mientras tomaba su mano, su piel era suave y tersa, y al momento de hacer contacto sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, un pequeño estremecimiento… pero fue agradable.

Ren tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer. Todos sus movimientos tenían una gracia divina. Su forma de comer me parecía un arte sensual y digno de verse. Tomó la copa entre sus labios y bebió un sorbo de vino. Si su forma de comer era un arte sensual… la forma en que tomaba el vino podría catalogarse de erótica. Sentí un calor dentro mío. Decidí continuar la conversación y olvidarme de estos últimos pensamientos.

_-Y…_ -me miró. Comencé la conversación por inercia y no supe que preguntar… Lo miré de nuevo y le formulé una pregunta que acababa de nacer en mi mente- _No eres japonés, ¿verdad?_

_-No _–sonrió sensualmente, o al menos eso me pareció, comenzaba a ver "sensual" todo lo que hacía el Tao- _soy chin_o –me respondió con su seductora voz.

Mentalmente me cuestioné si todos los chinos serían tan sensuales y hermosos. Al escuchar mi propia pregunta sentí el impulso de golpear mi cabeza para borrarla, pero me contuve.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y hablamos poco, pero aún así no pude quitar mi vista de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Estaba por marcharme, cuando el chino me dijo que todavía faltaba el postre: helado con salsa de chocolate. Como amo los postres con chocolate, decidí quedarme.

_-Espérame un momento_ –me dijo, lucía acalorado-_ necesito refrescarme, me duele un poco la cabeza_.- Se levantó y fue a lo que supuse el baño. Al quedarme solo decidí inspeccionar la habitación.

Era amplia decorada con buen gusto. La mayoría de los muebles eran negros. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los cuadros que decoraban las paredes.

Unos eran "violentos" con colores como el negro, el rojo y el naranja; otros eran "pacíficos" con colores pasteles… Ambos estilos eran atractivos. Me acerqué para verlos más de cerca. Los violentos tenían la firma de Ren, me sorprendí al descubrir que pintaba. Los pacíficos estaban firmados por una tal Jun.

_-Son de mi hermana _–una voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó, me giré para hablarle al chino, pero su imagen me robó todas las palabras. Tenía el pelo mojado, escurriendo agua, y una toalla en su espalda Pero lo que más me impactó fue que no llevaba su camisa negra.

No pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Al recorrer mi mirada por su envidiable físico, noté el pote de helado que tenía en su mano izquierda y la salsa en la derecha. Sentí que "se me había hecho agua la boca" pero dudé seriamente que haya sido por el helado.

Ren dejó el pote y la salsa en la mesa, fue a la cocina y trajo consigo tres cucharas y dos copas para helado. Se dispuso a servirme primero. Abrió el pote de helado cuidadosamente, pero al "despegar" la tapa, un poco de helado de chocolate aterrizó sobre mi camisa blanca. Me exalté por el contacto frío del helado con mi piel.

_-Oh, lo siento mucho _–dijo acercándose a mi. No parecía que lo sintiese-_ Déjame ayudarte._

_-Emm??? Sí, claro _–dije completamente embobado por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Vi como quitaba la toalla de su espalda y limpiaba con ella la mancha, pero al ser de chocolate no salió, sino que se expandió.

_-Tendrás que quitarte la camisa_ –debo de haber puesto una cara sumamente desconfiada, ya que Ren aclaró- _Así podré lavarla y secarla antes de que te vayas, no pienses mal._

_-Ah, sí, disculpa_ –dije quitándome la camisa. Noté los ojos dorados de Ren en mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-_Oye, Horo_, -bien, se estaba acercando y estaba hablando más sensualmente que nunca…- _¿te han dicho que eres hermoso?_

Susurró esas palabras en mi oído… y me hizo estremecer. Abrí la boca para responderle… pero me había quedado sin palabras… por segunda vez en el día. De todas formas, aunque las hubiese tenido, no habría podido hacerlo, porque inmediatamente después de preguntármelo, sus labios se posaron sensualmente sobre los míos.

No supe que hacer… por lo que seguí mis instintos. Posé mis manos en su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí al momento que profundizaba el beso. Su boca era adictiva, tenía un gusto exótico y sensual, al igual que su dueño.

Después de que nuestras lenguas batallasen dentro de nuestras bocas, y de que nuestros cuerpos rogaran un poco de aire, me separé de él, aunque no quería hacerlo.

De repente reaccioné. Acababa de besar a una persona que recién conocía. Un hombre. Y me había gustado.

Sentí su mirada dorada sobre mí, y me decidí a mirarlo. Quedé hipnotizado por él, por sus encantos, por su belleza. No me importó nada más. No estaba pensando, me rehusaba a pensar, no quería pensar. Solo quería probar sus labios una vez más… Y así lo hice.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Florchi:** -_Jejejeje ¿Qué tal? ¿¿¿Les gustó??? O estuvo MUY patético???_

_Bueno, ustedes me dicen ¿si?_

_Espero sus reviews….. PORFIS!!!_

Florchi con los ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek

**xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_Ah, y prometo actualizar Terror, Romance y Yaoi_

_Besitos, besos y besotes para todos…_

**_Florchi: tu amiga del alma._**


End file.
